Morning Glory
by Prone2Disaster
Summary: Craig and Paige go out to have some fun and end up doing a lot more. How will Ash and Spin react? That is if they find out! RR!
1. Shall we dance?

Let it be known, I do not own any of the characters from Degrassi or Degrassi itself. Please R&R, this is my first story and I wanna know what you think of it!  
  
~Morning Glory~  
  
It was a Friday afternoon, schools almost over and Craig and Paige are sitting at their science tables listening to their teacher yack on about something rather. Craig and Paige were pretty happy though, because at the beginning of class they had a new seating plan, and some people got stuck with dorks, they like being lab partners though since they have always gotten along.  
  
Paige*whispering*: This is so boring Craig, do you even understand a word of what shes saying?  
  
Craig*whispering*: Not a clue, but let's talk more after class, its just about done and I don't wanna get in to any trouble.  
  
Paige Nodded. They spent their last 15 mins of class doodling and pretending to listen.  
  
After class.  
  
Paige: Oh my god! I was gonna melt in there, how does the schoolboard allow classes to last 10 million hours?  
  
Craig: It was more like one, but whatever.  
  
Paige: So it's FRIDAY! SWEET! Any plans for tonight?  
  
Craig: Not really, Ash wanted to get together but.  
  
Paige: I know, Spin wants to get together to, but he'll probably just try and build a spray cheese castle higher then his last. He thinks its very impressive, more like, whats the word.  
  
Craig: Boring? Paige: That's the one! Anyway, why don't we hang out tonight, let Ash and Spin do their own little thing?  
  
Craig: I don't know Paige.  
  
Paige: What's the harm in it? Are you telling me you rather sit at Ashley's and listen to her sing and write her poetry?  
  
Craig: .Well.What would we do?  
  
Paige: Now you're talking, we would go see a movie maybe, and then we could go to a club, I feel like dancing!  
  
Craig: Yeah, I guess that would be alright, So I'll pick you up at 7? They always have a movie playing at 7:20 or whatever.  
  
Paige: Sounds good, see you then.  
  
Craig and Paige walk their separate way down the halls of Degrassi, excited because tonight should be lots of fun.  
  
That's all for now folks! Please R & R, I need to know if I should keep on writing or not. Next Chapter coming up really soon! 


	2. Feeling this

CHPT 2  
  
Over at Craigs house Craig's on the phone with Ashley.  
  
Craig: C'mon Ashley, its just one night, plus I don't even wanna go out with Joey to his little party, but when he says something, he means it.  
  
Ashley: Cant you run away? For me?  
  
Craig could tell she was smiling into the phone.  
  
Craig: I'm sorry Ash, another time ok?  
  
Ashley: Ok, but I expect to see you tomorrow.  
  
Craig: Sure, bye, Love you!  
  
Ashley: Love you to.  
  
Over at Paige's, she's on the phone with none other then Spinner.  
  
Spinner: Paige, I thought we had plans!  
  
Paige: I know honeybee, but something has come up. Tomorrow I swear I'll see you, we can go shopping, Ill buy you some new clothes and we can.get more spray cheese? You could show me that uh.castle you can make?  
  
Spinner: I thought you didn't like when I did that.?  
  
Paige: I've changed my mind ok? Call me first thing tomorrow.  
  
Spinner: Sure sweetums, Love you!  
  
They hung up with each other. Paige and Craig were clear for the night, they were gonna go have a blast!  
  
Later on, at Paige's front door, Craig rang the doorbell. Paige answered. She looked amazing.  
  
Craig: Wow, you look, you look, stunning!  
  
Paige: Thanks! I try. So what movie are we going to see?  
  
Craig: Your choice.  
  
Paige: Ok, I choose, chasing liberty, it looks good.  
  
Craig: A chick flick?  
  
Paige: It won't be so bad! Trust me you'll like it!  
  
Craig: Whatever you want.  
  
They got into Craig's new car. Joey had given it to him for his birthday, it was an amazing red caravan. Sure it sounds like nothing, but Joey wanted to start him off with something that wouldn't be to expensive as if Craig were to get into a crash.  
  
Paige: Nice car.  
  
Craig: Don't worry, in a couple of years, ill be cruising the streets with my new silver porshe boxer!  
  
Paige: Uh-huh and ill be the queen of the world.  
  
They drove to the movies listening to music. Once inside, Craig bought Paige and himself a big tub of popcorn and some drinks. The movie wasn't to long. When it was over, Craig didn't know what to say.  
  
Paige: So what did you think? Good eh?  
  
Craig: Uh, uh..  
  
Paige: sorry, didn't catch that, what did you say.?  
  
Craig: I'm scarred for life! I can wash, but I shall never be clean! Could the movie get any cornier?  
  
Paige: Whatever, you're a guy, you'd never understand.  
  
Craig: Ok then, so where we off to?  
  
Paige: I got an advertisement from the coolest new club, its called 'Break it down'.  
  
Craig: Sounds good.  
  
They both drove over to this new club and in no time they were in. Paige's bro new some people there, so he got them on the guest list.  
  
Craig: This place is great! (They have to yell over the music to hear each other)  
  
Paige: Yeah! Good Music!  
  
Craig: I'm gonna go get us some drinks, what do you want?  
  
Paige: Coke is good thanks.  
  
Craig walked away. While at the bar he looked back at Paige and noted that she had stopped dancing, she was watching him, waiting. He hurried back with the drinks and soon they were up dancing again.  
  
Paige: This is a definite thirst quencher!  
  
Craig: Whoa, its already 1AM, we've been dancing for hours! Wanna head home?  
  
Paige: Are you joking? This is tons of fun! If you wanna go though, we can at least go someplace quieter.  
  
She followed him as he went out to his car. Paige: I thought weren't going home.?  
  
Craig: We aren't, you just said you wanted to go someplace quieter, this is all I could think of.  
  
Paige: Oh.So how are things with Ash?  
  
Craig: Things are ok, kinda boring but I still like her.  
  
Paige: That's a funny way to put it.  
  
Craig: What about you and Spin?  
  
Paige: I really like him honestly, its just.there isnt a whole ton to do with him, but like you said bout Ash, either way I still like him.  
  
Craig: Oh.cool.  
  
Paige: Its so cold in this car! Doesn't it have heating?  
  
Seeing as she was in some tight skimpy clothes, she couldn't stop shivering.  
  
Craig: Your right, and no this doesn't have heating, it's broken. Luckily, Angie thinks the same thing, so she brought her blanket in here. Here.  
  
He pulled it out. It was kinda small though since she herself is small.  
  
Paige: Here one sec.  
  
She moved over closer to Craig so that the blanket fit. Craig realized Paige was closer, and she felt the warmth of his body near her. They sat in silence for a minute, what's gonna happen next?  
  
Read and find out! That's all for now people. Enjoy. And yeah, I don't think the story is very good, so feel free to tell me, I just need another opinion to see if I should continue or not. 


	3. Party time!

Chapter 3. Enjoy!  
  
Craig and Paige were sitting in Craig's car under a small blanket, very close to each other. They sat in silence. Suddenly Paige kissed Craig. They held the kiss for a moment until Craig realized what he was doing.  
  
Paige: What's wrong?  
  
Craig: Paige, this isn't right, what about Ash and Spinner?  
  
Paige: A little kiss won't do anything silly! Now come over here and give me another!  
  
Craig: Paige.uh, are you drunk?  
  
Paige: What are you talking about? I had coke remember.  
  
Craig realized the kiss tasted of Alcohol.  
  
Craig: What did you drink?  
  
Paige: I don't know, I was dancing with this guy when you went to the washroom, he bought me something rather.  
  
Craig: Maybe we should go home,  
  
Paige: Ok, I'm sorry, it was a simple kiss relax.  
  
Craig: Sure, didn't mean a thing.  
  
Paige: So what did you think of the club?  
  
Craig: It was definitely great. They played the best music and it wasn't infested with drug dealers ,Im happy.  
  
Paige: So then you wanna go again?  
  
Craig: Again? Uhm, like when?  
  
Paige: Well I promised Spin that we'd meet tomorrow,  
  
Craig: I did the same with Ash,  
  
Paige: How about tomorrow night though? We can spend all day with them and at night we can come again.  
  
Craig: I would feel kinda wrong doing that to Ashley,  
  
Paige: You said you had fun though!  
  
Craig: I did, but arent you gonna be slightly tired tomorrow?  
  
Paige: That's why I'll sleep in. What time is it anyways?  
  
Craig:3AM  
  
Paige: Well my curfew is 3:30, so we better start heading back.  
  
Craig: Sure.  
  
Craig started the car up and Paige moved back into her original seat, they drove back in silence except for the slight hum of the car and the radio on really low.  
  
THE NEXT DAY.  
  
Craig was at Ashley's. As he had expected, she was reading him her poems. Some were pretty deep, but Craig couldn't listen. He couldn't stop thinking about that kiss he had with Paige last night.  
  
Ashley: You seem somewhat distracted, am I boring you?  
  
Craig: Of course not, sorry,..hey you wanna go clubbing tonight?  
  
Ashley: You know that I don't like clubbing.  
  
Craig: Ok, just wanted to know. Mind if I go with someone else then?  
  
Ashley: Go knock yourself out, I just figured we'd spend the night together.  
  
Craig: Maybe another time ok?  
  
Ashley: Whatever, you might as well go now because all the good clubs are opening.  
  
Craig hinted a bit of anger in Ashley's voice so he kissed her and told her he loved her. This brought a smile to her face so she waved him goodbye when he was out the door.0  
  
Over at Spinners house, things were made easy for her.  
  
Spinner: Well honeybee, I know I said we can spend all day together, but unfortunately I'm slightly busy.  
  
Paige: What's up?  
  
Spinner: Have to go see grandma, she's in the hospital again.  
  
Paige: I'm sorry sweetie, is there anything I can do, do you want me to go with you?  
  
Spinner: Well,  
  
Paige: I'm sure your family wouldn't like that though.  
  
Spinner: Uh, ok then, you know better then I do.  
  
Paige: I should be going then. Call me tomorrow ok?  
  
Spinner: Sure honeybee,  
  
They kissed for a minute and then Paige left.  
  
On the way home, she pulled out her cell phone and rung Craig up. He happened to be at home, waiting for her call.  
  
Craig: Hello?  
  
Paige: Ready?  
  
Craig: Your free?  
  
Paige: Pick me up in an hour, we're heading back to break it down!  
  
Craig: Sweet! See you there! 


	4. Regret

Chapter 4  
  
Craig was at Paige's house right on time. She ran into his car wearing a long black coat.  
  
Craig: Um, hey Paige, what's the jacket for?  
  
Paige: My parents don't like the idea of me going out again tonight, so I told them I'd be sleeping over at Hazel's because we have a project due soon, that trick, worked like a charm!  
  
She took her coat off and revealed an outfit that made her look amazing! Craig couldn't take his eyes off her.  
  
Paige: CRAIG! Watch the other cars!  
  
Craig studdering: Oh, oops, sorry.  
  
Paige applied some more makeup while Craig fiddled with the radio dial.  
  
Paige: So, you ready to dance?  
  
Craig: Sure, but I don't know if going to the same place is such a good idea.  
  
Paige: How can you say that!? We had a blast yesterday!  
  
Craig: Paige, I don't want anything to happen to you, a place that serves alcohol, well I don't know if that's such a good idea.  
  
Paige: Quit worrying! I promise not to accept any drinks from someone other then yourself.  
  
Craig: Good ,because Ash told me what happened before, and I don't want anything like that to go on again.  
  
Paige was silent, she slid down in her seat and just looked out the window.  
  
Craig: I'm sorry, I'm just concerned,  
  
Paige: Well don't be!  
  
Craig: Ok, im sorry  
  
Paige: Listen, I know you mean well and all, but please don't bring that subject up again.  
  
Craig: Yeah, my bad, anyways, we're here so lets forget all our problems and dance dance dance!  
  
The two of them entered the club. The music was loud and the place was jumping, Paige and Craig were having the time of their lives! They danced for a couple of hours, before they knew it, it happened to be 2 o'clock in the morning. Craig was tired yet still hyped, and Paige was having tons of fun. Craig hadn't left her side once.  
  
Craig: I know you don't have a curfew tonight, but I do.  
  
Paige: You do? When?  
  
Craig: Well Joey thinks I'm at Jimmy's tonight, but my brain needs sleep or it wont function. This music is great, but its giving me a headache.  
  
Paige We can go back to your car again, today's a warmer night. We'll be fine.  
  
Craig: That would be good.  
  
Paige and Craig walked side by side to his car. They hopped in and immediately realized Paige had been wrong, it still was a bit chilly, warmer then the night before, but still chilly.  
  
Paige: So here we are again, mind if we use your sisters blanket again?  
  
Craig: Sure  
  
He reached into the back seat and patted around. He couldn't find the blanket.  
  
Paige: Have you got it yet?  
  
Craig: I guess Angie took it out.  
  
Paige: Into the backseat.  
  
Craig: What?  
  
Paige:If we go into the backseat and sit closer, we'll warm up.  
  
Craig: We could just go back inside or go home?  
  
Paige: Im not ready to leave yet.  
  
Craig: You're the boss.  
  
They both climbed into the backseat. Things felt warmer right away. Paige rested her head on Craig's chest and they both sat there talking for a while.  
  
Paige: Thanks Craig  
  
Craig: What did I do?  
  
Paige: Taking me out and being so nice to me, I really appreciate it, if only Spin would do the same thing.  
  
Craig: Its my pleasure ,Ash would be great if she'd do this more often.  
  
They looked into each other's eyes. In Paige's eyes, Craig saw innocence and comfort, in Craig's eyes, Paige saw comfort too, and warmth. Unexpectedly, Craig kissed Paige. Paige kissed him back, they both were very aware of what was happening. They started to make out and as one thing led to another, they had been up all night. By 7AM, they were both asleep.  
  
BEEP, BEEP BEEP.  
  
Craig's watch had gone off, it was 10 in the morning. The beeping woke both people in the back.  
  
Paige: What time is it?  
  
Craig: 10:01  
  
Paige: Wow, last night was.incredible.  
  
Craig: Wait, what about Ash and Spin?  
  
Paige: Oh. Please don't tell Spin Craig, please!  
  
Craig: Ok, don't worry.  
  
He could tell she had realized what she had done and tears started to well up into her eyes.  
  
Paige: I love spin, but, for some reason I don't regret what I did.  
  
Craig: I know what you mean.  
  
Whats going on? They don't regret any of it! What if Spinner and Ashley find out? You'll just have to wait and see! 


	5. Ding dong, doorbell

Chapter 5  
  
Craig, Ashley, Spinner and Paige were at the dot ordering some lunch. Ashley and Spinner don't have a clue as to what went on between Craig and Paige. Craig knew he liked Paige a lot, and Paige felt the same way for him, but they wouldn't give in yet, no, they had to live like nothing really happened.  
  
Spinner: Uhm Paige, do you really need the side order of fries and gravy?  
  
Paige: Let me guess.not enough cash?  
  
Spinner: Sorry, its just working here doesn't pay a ton.  
  
Craig: Its alright, I got it, not to worry.  
  
Craig and Paige smiled at each other, Ashley noticed something was different but she just shrugged it off.  
  
They're food came quickly, by the time they were done they were laughing like crazy. Craig picked up most of the bill.  
  
Spinner: Thanks dude.  
  
Craig: Anything for the lovely ladies.  
  
Ashley and Paige laughed.  
  
They were all gonna head home. Ashley had a dance class and Spinner needed to get back to work. Craig offered Paige a ride home and she accepted almost right away. Craig dropped Ashley off first. Once out of the car, things changed.  
  
Paige: Hey.  
  
Craig: Hey.  
  
Paige: You didn't by any chance tell Spin or Ash?  
  
Craig: No way!  
  
Paige: Good.  
  
Craig: So you busy?  
  
Paige: Nope, all day off!  
  
Craig: Wanna come over?  
  
Paige was shocked.  
  
Paige: Uhm. what will we do?  
  
Craig: Probably watch some movies, go on the computer, eat popcorn, just have fun.  
  
Paige: Sounds good!  
  
Once at Craig's house, they went on the computer, they didn't tell anyone that they were together. Eventually they moved downstairs to the TV. While watching they moved slightly closer together.  
  
Paige looked up and kissed Craig. He kissed her back without any hesitation. As simple kiss turned into making out. After a while of doing that Paige noticed the time on the VCR.  
  
Paige: Ah, its 5:30, maybe I should head home, I think my parents expect me for dinner.  
  
Craig: You could eat here?  
  
Paige: I better not.  
  
She left quickly leaving Craig dumbfounded. He didn't say a thing to Joey when he came home. He just went straight up to his room. He couldn't stop thinking about what him and Paige were doing to Ashley and Spinner. Paige must have been thinking the same thing because she called him.  
  
Craig: Hello?  
  
Paige: Hi Craig, its Paige.  
  
Craig: Oh hey!  
  
Paige: I'm slightly feeling guilty.  
  
Craig: I know, Spinner and Ash have been so good to us, the thing is, I really like you Paige.  
  
Paige: I like you too, but even if I did break it off with Spin, you're his best friend, it would kill him if you asked me out.  
  
Craig: I know, that's why I think we should just keep it on the DL. We should be more careful.  
  
Paige: I guess, because Craig, I really care about you. I don't want to lose these good feelings.  
  
Craig: Hey, you wanna come over?  
  
Paige: Craig, I don't think this is the best time.  
  
Craig: Ok, call me tomorrow ok?  
  
Paige: Sure.  
  
They both hung up. They really liked each other. But having Spin and Ash around was a problem. Only a couple minutes later.  
  
*DING DONG *  
  
Craig was in his room still thinking about the conversation he had with Paige. He heard the doorbell but he let Joey get it. While deep in thought, his door opened.  
  
Craig: Paige?  
  
Paige: I know I shouldn't have just shown up like this, but I need you Craig, Spin and I just had a fight on the phone.  
  
Craig: You were just on the phone with me though,  
  
Paige: It was a fast argument.  
  
Craig: Its ok,  
  
Paige came and lied down next to Craig on his bed. They just lay there. Paige eventually fell asleep in Craig's arms. The doorbell rang again, but Craig didn't care. Paige was with him that's all that mattered.  
  
Who could be at the door? Will Ashley or Spinner find out? Will Paige and Craig ever be official? What'll happen next? Keep reading and find out! 


	6. Close Call

Chapter 6  
  
Craig held Paige close to his body as she slept. He wondered who happened to be at the door, but it didn't matter, all that did matter was that him and Paige were alone and that she trusted him, that meant a lot to him. His thoughts were interrupted by a tap on his door.  
  
Craig: Uhm, who's there?  
  
Joey: Craig, Spinner is here to speak to you.  
  
Craig jumped out of bed. By doing this, Paige awoke suddenly and Craig mouthed to her 'Spinner'. She ran to his closet just in time. Craig had let Spinner in.  
  
Spinner: I know this is short notice, just coming over like this, but I need to talk to you, someone, anyone!  
  
Craig: Ok, relax, sit, what happened?  
  
Spinner: Well, I was talking to Paige and we got into a fight. I told her I was mad that we don't spend enough time with each other. I think were like drifting apart, you know?  
  
Craig: Yeah, go on.  
  
Spinner: Yeah well she blew up at me, she told me I never asked her out to do fun things. But see, she told me she liked when we played around with spray cheese and stuff. And she was like, " Why cant you be like CRAIG! He takes girls out places and does great stuff for them!" So dude, the reason I am here is for your help.  
  
Craig was a little startled to hear his name come up in the conversation, but it slightly warmed him inside to know Paige liked what he did.  
  
Craig: Ok, well um, buy Paige beautiful roses, some nice red ones, and take her to clubs and romantic restaurants. No more taking her to the dot for dinner, with your discount there and stuff, it just makes you sound cheap.  
  
Craig decided to take advantage of the situation and impress Paige with his charm.  
  
.Look into her eyes and tell her she is the most beautiful thing alive. Play with her hair and nibble on her ear. She likes that.  
  
Spinner: Ok, all sounded good until the whole 'she likes that' thing, what's that about?  
  
Craig: Oh, I meant to say she'd like that, as in, girls like when you do that.  
  
Spinner: Good. If I ever found out you were cheating on Ashley, or if Paige was cheating on me I'd have to kill you, but seeing as you're my best friend, it'll never happen.  
  
Spinner punched Craig in the arm playfully. Craig didn't respond, he just stood there looking at the closet door.  
  
Spinner: Uh, Craig? Earth to Craig? Is there something in the closet or something, you afraid the boogie man is gonna come out and eat you? HAHA  
  
Craig pretended to laugh. He realized Paige was still in his closet, he knew Spin would have to go.  
  
Craig: Listen dude, Joey's dinner is almost ready, you'd better go.  
  
Spinner: Oh, its alright, he told me I could stay and eat with you guys, he said Paige was here too. I figured I could make up with her when she arrived.  
  
Craig: You must have heard the message wrong, Paige is coming, she isnt here yet.  
  
Spinner: Whatever, I'm hungry, lets eat already!  
  
Craig: Joey hates when people come to the kitchen table dirty, go wash up, you know where the washroom is.  
  
Spinner: Ok , lets go dude.  
  
Craig: Ill come in a sec, I gotta.make my bed?  
  
Spinner: Sure.  
  
The second Craig closed the door Paige burst out of the closet. She ran up to Craig and kissed him long and hard.  
  
Craig: Paige, what was that for? And Spin's here, he'll find us.  
  
Paige: Oh but Craig you were so sweet before. Cant you make him go away?  
  
He saw the look of eagerness on her face, this was an opportunity. He had to get spinner away. He ran out of his bedroom and in a matter of 5 minutes was back in, Spinner free.  
  
Paige: Where is he?  
  
Craig: Told him I was sick, it was a sudden kinda thing and that I would throw up on him at any moment.  
  
Paige: Good, close call though.  
  
She threw Craig down on his bed and started making out with him. Before they knew it they had gone all the way.  
  
Paige: That was amazing. I never want to leave you Craig. I love you.  
  
Craig always had trouble saying I love you to somebody, but with Paige, it just flew out of his mouth.  
  
Craig: I love you too. ~  
  
Sorry its so short and its been taking me a while to update. I've just been really busy lately. I promise to write more often! Thanks for all your reviews! ENJOY! 


	7. Girls BathroomNo boys allowed

CHAPTER 7 The bell at Degrassi was about to ring. Students were at their lockers scrambling to grab all their books in time so they wouldn't be late. Craig was having some trouble carrying all his books so Spinner helped him out seeing as he only had one binder himself. Down the hall, Paige and Ashley could be seen packing up their stuff having a little chat about the movie they'd seen that movie.  
  
At Paige and Ashley's locker.  
  
Paige: I really loved the part when she just grabbed him and kissed him! It was so romantic!  
  
Ashley: I know! We ought to try that sometime with our guys. I bet Craig would be surprised.  
  
Paige's face suddenly fell.  
  
Ashley: What's wrong?  
  
Paige: Oh, um, nothing, just thinking bout...class...  
  
Ashley: Haha! Don't worry! It'll be over soon! March break is just around the corner and it's always a wild blast!  
  
Both girls sped to their first period class. The boys did the same. In no time, it was lunch. Everyone was headed to the cafeteria. Lunch, every students fav class. Ashley and Spinner saved seats for Craig and Paige. For some reason they were late.  
  
Ashley: Hmm, where are they?  
  
Spinner: They'll be here! I bet Craig is like cleaning out his locker, and Ashley is probably dropping something off for a teacher. Give them a minute.  
  
Ashley: Fine, whatever.  
  
Secretly, what Ashley and Spinner didn't know, was that Craig and Paige happened to be together. That's right, while Ash worries, her so-called great boyfriend and apparent best friend happened to be in the girls washroom having a little party of their own.  
  
Paige: Craig! Someone's gonna find us in here!  
  
Craig: Its ok, we have stall coverage. *He smiled funnily at her, all she could do was giggle*  
  
Paige: What ever you say.  
  
Craig and Paige were making out; it was all moving really fast. They kept banging into the toilet and the stall walls. A lot of noise was being made but they didn't notice. They just kept kissing and having fun.  
  
Over at the cafeteria...  
  
Ashley: Ok, I can't take this! They're 20 minutes late! I'm going to go find them!  
  
Spinner: Fine, but I'm coming with you.  
  
Both concerned, they left the noisy cafeteria on there search for Craig and Paige.  
  
In the girls washroom...  
  
Craig and Paige ended up locking the bathroom door. The stall was just too small. They seemed to have moved around the whole washroom just making out and doing crazy things. Eventually though, there happened to be a knock on the door.  
  
Paige: Who's there?  
  
Ashley: It's me! I was wondering where you were! Open up! Spins with me!  
  
Paige: Oh Crap!  
  
Spinner: What?  
  
Paige: Nothing! One minute!  
  
Paige happened to only be half dressed and Craig was down to his boxers. They quickly struggled to get all their clothes on. Craig ran into a stall onto the toilet so that nobody would see him. Paige applied some more lipstick then she went and opened the door.  
  
Spinner: We were looking for you everywhere! Should've listened to Ash from the start. She told me to look here.  
  
Paige: Sorry for the scare  
  
Ashley: But where could Craig be?  
  
Paige: No idea at all...  
  
Just then, a cough came from a couple stalls away from where Spinner was standing.  
  
Spinner: Who's there?  
  
Paige: Nobody  
  
Spinner: No, somebody is here with you,  
  
Slowly the stall door opened...  
  
Ashley + Spinner: CRAIG?  
  
~  
  
Ok, this is the thing. Lately I've been super busy! That and I just haven't thought much about my story. I'd write a little but then I'd go someplace and someone in my family would erase it. IM SO SORRY! I have been getting your emails asking for more, I'm so sorry ' been so slow! Ill update quicker next time! CIAO! ~ 


	8. Liar, Liar Dire Friendships

Chapter 8  
  
Ashley and Spinner were so surprised to find Craig in the stall that all was silent for what seemed like hours. Ashley was the first to recover from the shock.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Ash I can explain, really what happened was..."  
  
"I don't need an explanation Craig! You and Paige in here by yourselves for 20 minutes, the door was locked...hmm I wonder what you were up to...I CANT BELIEVE YOU!"  
  
"Hun, can I please explain why Craig and I were in here?"  
  
"Why waste your breath Paige?"  
  
"Ok Ash, listen, Craig was in here with me with the door locked for a reason. This guy hit on me today and it reminded me of Dean, and how I was raped. I got really upset about it and Craig found me, we came in here, locked the door so nobody would barge in, and I let it all out, Craig let me cry on his shoulder, its definitely not what you think!"  
  
"Paige why didn't you come to me? Im your boyfriend!"  
  
"Because Craig was there. You were in the caf!"  
  
Spinner looked like he was deep in thought for a while. Eventually though, he looked up, walked over to Paige, gave her a kiss and hugged her. Craig shivered when he saw this. Ashley noticed.  
  
"Ok Craig, what's wrong? Why'd you flinch and clench your fists when Spin and Paige made up? Explain!"  
  
"I'm just upset that you even considered that I would cheat on you. But then again I guess the setting made sense."  
  
"Hey Craig, how come you were hiding when me and Ash came in?" Craig looked nervous after hearing the question. He had no idea what to say. That's when Paige stepped in.  
  
"Well like Craig said, it only made sense that you two would jump to conclusions about us. We wanted to skip the explaining and drama, that's why Craig hid. Make enough sense for you?"  
  
"I guess..."  
  
"We've already explained, can you two please stop with the third degree! We are hungry! Can we go eat already!"  
  
Finally, Ashley seemed to have zoned back into the conversation. She still seemed slightly suspicious, but she let it go. She wasn't going to keep going on about it because she knew she would only annoy her friends more. She knew she was being silly jumping to stupid conclusions so she stopped herself.  
  
"I'm hungry too. Lets go eat."  
  
At that, all four of them left the girl's washroom. Lunch was just about over so they finished eating their homemade sandwiches at their lockers. They then went to their fourth period class where they pretended to listen to their teacher drone on.  
  
The next day...  
  
It was Saturday morning. 11am, bright and early, Paige and Ashley were on the phone.  
  
Paige: Hey Hun  
  
Ashley: Hey Paige  
  
Paige: Listen, I wanted to apologize about giving you that little scare yesterday. Ashley: I should be apologizing. I jumped to conclusions way to fast. Sorry bout that.  
  
Paige: Ah well, it's all in the past. Hey ya wanna go with the guys to wonderland?  
  
Ashley: Hell ya! It'll be so much fun! Can you organize it though because I have to help my mom with breakfast.  
  
Paige: Course, ill call the guys now. Just be prepared to leave the house at 1. Ill take Dylan's car. You game?  
  
Ashley: You know it! See ya at one!  
  
Paige: Bye Hun!  
  
Ashley: BYE!  
  
Okie dokie, sorry it takes me so long to update. Keep the reviews coming people!=) By the way, I was planning to end the story with Craig and Paige being found in the washroom, but I read a review that asked me to give them another chance. So there you go, the power of reviews :P Well, hope you enjoyed Chapter 8: Liar, Liar dire friendships. 


	9. Wonderland

Chapter 9  
  
Ashley was currently beating eggs in the kitchen for her mom. She was pretty excited to go out with the guys and Paige. Her mom had already agreed to let her go. She was thrilled to spend time with Craig. She felt he was drifting apart from her. This was the perfect opportunity to get things straight. The sizzle from an egg hitting her mother's hot frying pan interrupted her thoughts.  
  
"Honey, you seem sorta out of it. Are you ok?"  
  
"Perfect mom! I'm just so excited about today. Mind if I borrow some money for today?"  
  
"Purse is on the table."  
  
Ashley rushed over to her mom's leather purse. She shifted through her moms gum, Kleenex and makeup, eventually finding a small brown wallet. She looked at her mom's driver's license first. If only she could drive... Anyway, she pulled out a hundred dollars. She knew her mom wouldn't want her taking that much, but she hoped nobody would notice the missing money.  
  
"How much did you take Ash?"  
  
"Um, bout 40 bucks. That ok?"  
  
"Sure, so anyway sweetie, when is Paige picking you up?"  
  
"Oh, I think she said 11."  
  
"Very cool, in that case you should be standing at the door because she is going to be here..."  
  
DING DONG  
  
"That'd be her! Thanks for the money mom! I'll call you when I get to Paige's house for the sleepover." "Sure sweet pea. Have fun!"  
  
At that, Ashley ran out the door with her purse in hand and her black jacket hanging off her shoulder. She saw Paige wearing some sunny yellow Capri's and a flowery top. Ashley felt slightly self-conscious seeing as she only wore a pair of old, faded black pants and a red top that she bought at a garage sale a year ago. Spinner would probably being drooling over Paige, and maybe even Craig, because Paige did look very pretty.  
  
"Hop in hun! You and Craig get the back!"  
  
"Sweet! BYE MOM!"  
  
The four of them drove to Wonderland in high spirits. They had the radio on at full volume. Once they were close to the park entrance they turned the volume down, stopped singing and looked for parking. Eventually they found one, but it was quite far because the place was pretty packed.  
  
"Couldn't you find anything closer Paige? I mean we're all going to be tired by the time we get to the place."  
  
"Well whiney little Spinner, more time to talk I suppose, plus do you seen anywhere closer?"  
  
"Not really but"  
  
"So don't complain!"  
  
"Will you two stop fighting!  
  
"Sorry Craig, but our relationship isn't as perfect as yours. We're normal, we argue, big whoop!"  
  
Normal? Perfect? Craig and Paige both knew that wasn't true. If only Ash and Spin knew about how Craig and Paige had been seeing each other. They both looked at each other smiling, but inside, they slightly felt guilty.  
  
"Ok Spin, their relationship isnt OW!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Paige what's wrong?"  
  
"My ankle! I just twisted it in this stupid pot hole!"  
  
"Can you stand honeybee?"  
  
Paige tried to stand but she just couldn't stand putting any pressure on her left foot. Out of no where, she felt her self zoom up. It seemed Craig had picked her up.  
  
"Hey dude, she's my girlfriend, ill hold her"  
  
"It's ok, I've got her."  
  
"No seriously."  
  
"Spin it's fine, I'm comfortable here. Relax"  
  
"Ok fine whatever."  
  
He was pretty upset, he figured he should be helping Paige, not his best friend. How could she agree to let Craig hold her, not him. He started walking faster, so did Ashley, probably wanting to comfort him. They seemed to be deep in discussion, Craig and Paige decided to use this time wisely.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"I'm good, thanks"  
  
"Wish it was just us here, no other dates."  
  
"Well, we can sneak away every once and a while."  
  
They got into the park soon enough. A huge day was ahead of them. Some big things are going to happen to all 4 of them. Romance, Anger, Lying and much much more! Keep reading to find out!  
  
*  
  
By the way you guys, keep the reviews coming! And yes, I know this wasn't a very good chapter because barely anything happened, but just wait until the next chapt. It'll be better, I promise! :P Hope you like it anyway! BYE! 


	10. 3's a crowd so shutup

Chapter 10  
  
The four teenagers walked through the gate that leads into Canada's Wonderland. They each paid a hefty sum of money, in return getting a blue stamp of Fred Flinstone on each of their hands.  
  
"I can't wait to go to Splash Works! Time to soak up the sun and actually relax! Let's hit that part of the park first." Said spinner while he studied the map he received at the gate.  
  
"I personally think we should go to jet scream! That's my favourite ride! Plus I can walk now so we can go as far across the park as we need! Please can we go?" Paige gave Spinner a pair of eyes he just couldn't resist.  
  
"Fine honeybee."  
  
"Wait you two! Can't we just start from the beginning of the park, and slowly work our way inside. I mean it's kinda stupid to just go to random parts right away."  
  
Spinner and Paige knew Ashley was right, so they both agreed and started from right where they were. They went onto a spider-type ride before anything else. Craig and Ashley sat together while Spinner and Paige sat in the cart in front of them. The ride started moving pushing both couples up and down and side to side.  
  
"WHOOOO! THIS IS SO GREAT CRAIG!"  
  
"YEAH ASH! IT'S A BLAST!" Craig did mean what he said. He was enjoying the ride, but he couldn't take his eyes off the back of Paige's head. He already missed her.  
  
Over on the other cart...  
  
"PAIGE, HAHAHAHAHAHAHA, THIS IS SO FUN! HAHAHA! WHOA! HAHA"  
  
"Sure, it is fun..." Paige was having fun! But she really was wishing that Craig asked to sit with her.  
  
The ride finally came to a halt. Both couples exited through the correct door and once again were trying to decide which direction to go.  
  
"I personally think we should go play a game now." Said Paige excitedly. " Ya know, just to relax us!"  
  
"But Paige I wanna go to splash works now. The sun is really starting to get to me."  
  
" Well if the sun is really getting to you Ash, then you go ahead with Spinner to the lazy river. Paige and I will catch up to you soon. We'll just play a couple games."  
  
"Sure thing dude, see you 2 soon!"  
  
And at that, Spinner and Ashley walked away laughing. Craig and Paige couldn't be happier.  
  
"Nice going hot-shot!" She gave Craig a huge kiss.  
  
"So which game do you wanna play first?"  
  
"How about that shooting game! I wanna win a monkey!"  
  
"Sure, let me show you how it's done."  
  
Craig paid the man in charge of the game. Paige put her hand on the trigger, and then Craig went behind her and put his hands on top of hers. They were very close.  
  
"Now, first you give me a kiss," Paige did this. "Then you aim. And now...FIRE!"  
  
"I DID IT! I DID IT! I HIT THE TARGET!" Yelled Paige while she jumped up and down! I won!" Then she kissed Craig long and hard.  
  
"Hey Paige!"  
  
Paige and Craig looked behind themselves. There he was, JT, watching them, smile fading from his quickly.  
  
"Oh hi JT..."  
  
"So...didn't expect to see you here. Especially not with him. Break up with Spinner already?"  
  
"Uhm, can we talk to you for a minute, over there." Said Paige, while pointing to a quiet, empty bench. JT agreed. The 3 of them walked over to the seat and sat down.  
  
"Listen guy,"  
  
"Craig, let me talk to him. Ok, this is the thing JT. Spinner and I haven't really broken up yet because I still love him. Ashley and Craig haven't broken up either. But, Craig and I love each other, we can't deny that, so please, please, please, don't say anything to Ash and Spin because they're happy and so are we..." She finished by looking down at her shoes.  
  
"Ok...I don't know what to say"  
  
"JT, say you wont tell Spin or Ash" Said Craig with a look of nervousness in his eyes.  
  
"I have to think about it."  
  
JT was heart broken. He still had a thing for Manny, but he never really got over Paige, he still loved her, and she seemed to not want a thing to do with him when it came to love.  
  
"Are two here alone?"  
  
"Nope, I'm here with Spin and Craig's here with Ash. They're both down at Splash Works waiting for us."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Are you here by yourself?"  
  
"Uhm no, im here with Emma, she went to the washroom."  
  
"I thought you liked Manny, why are you here with Emma?"  
  
"Because we're both bored and ONLY friends."  
  
"Ok then, see ya."  
  
Craig and Paige didn't wait for JT to say anything else. They left him sitting there. They were heading over to Splash works. On the way, of course they were making out some more.  
  
"Your such a good kissing Paige" Said Craig while he squeezed her ass.  
  
"Ahem, what the hell do you two think your doing?"  
  
Who just said that? Is it Ashley, Spinner, JT, Emma, or someone else? Someone perhaps more uptight about these things. Someone who's good friends with Spinner and/or Ashley? Just wait and see! ** Everyone thanks for reading. Things are getting a bit more complicated now. I'm bring more characters in to the story. I read a review that suggested it, and it is a good idea. Keep the reviews coming because remember, I DO READ THEM! Thanks for everything! Ill post the next chapter soon. CIAO!  
  
-Prone2Disaster- 


	11. Twist and Shout

Chapter 11  
  
Hey you guys! Just wanna let you know that this chapter will be a bit different. I know I might be confusing you by changing the layout to much, but I just wanna experiment with some diff arrangements. This chapter concentrates more on what everyone's thinking and the tough decisions they have to make. Hope you like it.***  
  
Craig and Ashley turned around. To their surprise Manny and Kendra were standing behind them. Craig was stunned and Paige was scared. They all stared at each other for countless minutes. In the background you could hear the hum of a vending machine and the screams of people above them on the ride 'Vortex'.  
  
Craig finally broke the silence and sliced the tension as best her could,  
  
"Hi Manny,..."  
  
"Shut the fuck up Craig" Manny was furious! She still liked Craig; it was bad enough that he was with Ashley, but now with Paige too?  
  
"Manny! Leave Craig alone! Oh and hey Kendra" Said Paige  
  
"Don't ' Oh hey Kendra' me! What the fucking hell do you two think your doing? Last I checked Paige you were going out with my bro, "Kendra was fuming. How could Paige do this to her brother? What a slut!  
  
"And you Craig were going out with Ashley. I can't fucking believe this!"  
  
"Calm down Manny, nothing is going on here." As he said this he realized how angry she was. Maybe she was still in love with him, but how could he make her understand, they just didn't fit, they weren't right for each other, nothing was ever going to happen, how much simpler could he say it? She had to give up!  
  
"Oh sure, all this kissing we're seeing you doing and the whole ass- grabbing thing, that was just part of my imagination right?"  
  
"How stupid do you two think we are? We can see through your transparent act. Nothings going on eh? Then why are you holding Paige's hand Craig?"  
  
Paige released herself from Craig's grip and he let his hand fall lifelessly to his side. What could he say? He definitely was in love with Paige, should he keep denying it? But then again, there's his girlfriend Ashley. The smart, beautiful down to earth girl who used to make him light up inside ever so brightly. And then there's Spinner. His Greatest friend who's been nothing but loyal to him and kind. What should he do? Tell the truth or live a life of lies just so everyone is happy.  
  
"Listen Slut and jackass, Manny and I are going to tell your so called 'boyfriend and girlfriend' what you're doing. You're the biggest fucking idiots we've ever seen; enjoy this time you have TOGETHER because you're going to be alone for a long time. I'm sure Ashley and Spinner are never going to talk to you again. Enjoy yourselves assholes."  
  
Paige couldn't believe what she was hearing. She saw Craig looking down at his feet; she knew she would have to clear things up because clearly he wanted to keep silent.  
  
"Ok you guys, your right we are seeing each other,"  
  
"HA!" Exclaimed Manny  
  
"We really don't want to hurt Spin or Ashley though, that's why we haven't told them, being clueless seems to fit them, they like it, and we like it. But this is the thing, if you go and ruin this, throw everything into the open, nobody's going to be happy. Does that suit you better, or does nosing around yet keeping quiet work for you, I personally like decision #2."  
  
Wow, Craig was watching Paige, she was amazing. She just took charge of everything, how was he supposed to not love someone that's so awesome and beautiful?  
  
Kendra and Manny were looking at each other. They were both silent, but you could tell they were talking to each other between their looks. Eventually they nodded, it seemed they had come to a decision.  
  
"Fine, if we don't tell them you dirty little secret, you have to do some things for us." Said Kendra slyly.  
  
"Ok, and what might those things be?" Said Paige in the strongest voice she could manage.  
  
"Hmm, well first of all, we need you both to pay for our admission to go karts, we are kinda going broke, oh and some more money for games." Said Spinner's little sister.  
  
"Oh puh-lease! I cant believe you'd make us do that! You know what!? I refuse!" As she said that she took a side-glance at Craig, he was fishing through his wallet for some money.  
  
"Ugh, fine!"  
  
"Hey, we said you both had to pay Paige, so cough up some moula."  
  
"Holy cow, aren't you picky."  
  
They both handed over $20.00. They figured that things couldn't get much worse right?  
  
"Ok, hmm, my turn Kendra. See we just want to make sure that we've got things under control. So over to the washroom." Said Manny as she pointed to the little building. Craig and Paige didn't know what was going to happen but they followed the two girls silently.  
  
Inside the bathroom Kendra waited until everyone left. She then locked the door. Manny did the same to the other entrance.  
  
"Ok so what can we do for you?" Said Craig nervously.  
  
"Hmm, well see, we think some proof would be a good idea." Said Manny as she pulled out her camera.  
  
"What!? No! Its bad enough that you even want to tell Spin and Ash what's going on, but pictures? No friggin way!" Exclaimed Paige.  
  
"Well if you don't do the pictures we'll tell Ashley and Spin right now. We managed to contain them to one area with JT's help.  
  
Craig and Paige didn't want to tell Ashley and Spinner right then and there, but they weren't planning on doing any pictures. They'd just have to deny the whole story.  
  
"No, we turn down your stupid plan," said Paige seriously.  
  
Right then and there Manny pulled out a gun. An actual silver hand-gun. Paige yelped, Craig stepped back and even Kendra looked confused.  
  
"Sorry, you don't have a fucking choice. So take off your clothes and lets get these pictures going shall we?"  
  
********************/  
  
Kinda a twist to the whole story. I hope you liked the chapter, updates will be soon enough. Remember to keep the reviews coming! Ciao!~  
  
-Prone2Disaster- 


	12. BAM!

Chapter 12  
  
Ok you guys, I know the chapters have been a little weird lately. I don't know what's going on in my head. Lol, what can I say. There's a huge twist to the story, but I don't think I'm going to focus on it a whole lot because basically I just don't feel like it. :D I'm still deciding on how to end the story, but I can assure, there wont be another 12 chapters. Anyways, I think I should get on with the story, so here goes...  
  
***** "Manny we really cant do this..." Said Paige in a panic as she backed into the wall.  
  
"Uhm, where did you get that?" Asked Kendra. She looked very confused and slightly scared.  
  
"Well let's see. At school I met up with these awesome guys. I know you'd disapprove because they're drug dealers, but they're really nice guys! So see, I was hanging out with them like 2 days ago, and we were walking around downtown, well anyways, we passes by a gun store, so my friend Franko went in, he's a lot older then all of us, well he went inside and bought be a gun, he said its for self defence, but when duty calls, what can I say." As she said this she inspected the fire-arm with a smile.  
  
"You wouldn't actually use it though right?" Said Kendra quietly to her friend so that Paige and Craig couldn't hear.  
  
"Pssh, doubtful, I just want some proof and then the gun goes back in my bag."  
  
While all of this was being said Paige and Craig exchanged sad looks. They knew that there was a big chance they would have to give in. They had no idea as to what Kendra and Manny were talking about.  
  
Slowly Craig walked towards the door, nobody but Paige seemed to notice. He unlocked the door as quietly as he could, but there still was that little 'click'  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing!" Shrieked Manny as she lunged at him. She ended up landing on the door because Craig stepped back, so she locked it again.  
  
"Listen 'shooter', you better let us go, or you're gonna be in big trouble with security."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Questioned Kendra as she walked towards Paige.  
  
"Oh nothing..." Said Paige with a smirk.  
  
"Tell me!" Yelled Kendra.  
  
"No way!" At that, Kendra punched Paige in the face. You'd think she wouldn't have done a lot of damage, but being as athletic as she is, she had muscles. Paige's nose started to bleed. She was reading to jump on Kendra until Manny pressed the cold barrel of the gun to her temple.  
  
"Ok ok, "Said Paige as she retreated to a stall. She grabbed some toilet paper and stepped back out. Craig was about to cradle her and check if she was ok, but he knew if he took one step closer to the girl of his dreams while she dabbed her nose with the tissue, Manny would react.  
  
"Anyways, can we continue? I want to get the show on the road. Can we take these pictures and get out of here?" Said Manny in what sounded like a bored voice.  
  
"Manny..."  
  
"Yes Craig?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"You heard me no, we refuse to do this."  
  
"Yeah, plus we both know you're to chicken to pull the trigger, and you don't want any more trouble. I mean, seeing as there are camera's in here, you'd get caught. As a matter of fact, I think you already are caught, the tapes will show that you pulled the gun on us. Still feel so confident?" Said Paige with a smirk.  
  
Manny and Kendra just noticed the cameras. There was one pointing at the sink and mirrors, and another one pointing down the row of stall doors.  
  
"I don't care about the consequences!" Yelled Manny, but inside she knew this was a lie. She really didn't want to get arrested; she wasn't planning on hurting anyone! Didn't that count for anything?  
  
"So I think we'll be leaving. Nice try losers." Said Craig in between laughs, "Bet that thing isn't even loaded! Haha!" At that, he and Paige walked towards the door, He unlocked it, grabbed the handle and was about to walk out.  
  
"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" Screamed Manny. "YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE!?"  
  
"Wanna bet? Haha!"  
  
BAM!!!!  
  
**  
  
Don Don Don! :P Ooh suspense! What just happened! What's the Bam mean? Well, I guess you'll just have to keep reading to find out. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I love your reviews, thanks for taking the time to respond! Keep it uP! Bye!  
  
-Prone2Disaster- 


	13. DR DR!

Chapter 13  
  
Authors note: Im sorry this chapter took so long but ive really been debating as to what I should do. I had one original idea, but now I keep hearing "Don't let anyone be hurt!" and "I love Manny! Don't let her get in trouble" All I can tell you now, is ive decided to proceed with my original plan. I apologize if you don't like the route I take, but just this once, I cant listen to some of my reviews. Now, to the story,...   
  
Manny was sitting in the back of a cop car with Kendra, reliving one of the worst moments in her life. ---------------------------------------- Flashback  
  
"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" Screamed Manny. "YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE!?"  
  
"Wanna bet? Haha!"  
  
BAM!  
  
End of Flashback -----------------------------------------  
  
Tears started streaming down Manny Santos face as she thought back to just moments ago. Moments that she knew she would never forget. She actually shot somebody, how? She herself wasn't sure. She had been holding the handgun but wasn't the safety on? What was she going to do? Her parents would disown her for sure, her friends would never talk to her, everybody she cared for would shun her...  
  
Kendra sat beside her friend. It seemed ages had gone by since she was pushed into the cop car. What had happened? A harmless little thing turned into a big fiasco. Well, maybe not so harmless...what was she thinking? She should have ran out of there the second she saw the gun, now look what happened. How could she be so stupid!? Kendra heard Manny's muffled sobs close by. She took a side-glance at her friend and just then, everything set in. She was going to go to jail! Maybe she'd get the death penalty! She knew she was overreacting, the death penalty didn't happen in Canada, but even so, it all was a big mistake, she really didn't want anyone to get hurt!! Slowly she raised her head and saw her tear-stricken face in the mirror. What had she become?  
  
Slowly 2 police officers got into the car. Neither of them bothered looking at the 2 teenagers. The female one turned the ignition and eventually they started moving.  
  
Still at the park...  
  
"Is Craig ok? Please tell me he is ok! Please tell me you can do something for him!" Cried Paige. She was sobbing uncontrollably, she couldn't help it, what had happened to the love of her life. Slowly, she was lifted into the ambulance while strapped down to a stretcher.  
  
"Take these ropes off me! IM FINE! IS CRAIG OK!?"  
  
"M'am, we just can't do that. You have to relax, if we take those off we know you will run away, but we need you here with us right now." Said one of the men in the ambulance. He had bright blue eyes and golden blonde hair. Paige knew he was gorgeous, but her main issue right now was if Craig that ok. The ambulance started moving. Paige calmed down a little bit and eventually the cute doctor unstrapped her.  
  
"Thank you," Said Paige as she rubbed her arms,  
  
"Are you cold?" Said the male doctor as he offered her a blue blanket. She took it rather quickly.  
  
"Thanks..." Said Paige, not meeting his eyes." I just really need to know how Craig is, you know, the guy that got shot..." Paige was about to start crying again, she had to hold it in, but just thinking back to the scene in the washroom started the waterworks. Hot tears started sliding down her cheek.  
  
"Its ok," Comforted the young doctor. He wrapped his arm around her neck, and she started weeping into his white coat.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
"...Mom?" Said Craig in a low whisper. He was lying in a hospital bed with his parents at either sides of his bed.  
  
"Sweety, its me, Caitlin." Said his dad's girlfriend as she stroked his forehead.  
  
"Hey Craig, my man, are you ok? How're you feeling?" Craig could tell right away that this was none other then his step dad Joey.  
  
Craig wanted to speak to them, tell them everything was going to be fine, he was ok, but for some reason he couldn't get the words out. Eventually his Doctor greeted them.  
  
"Craig seems to be doing fine, He got shot in his left shoulder but since we had people on the scene right away he didn't lose a whole lot of blood. He's doing well and I expect you can sign him out soon. Craig, you are very lucky that that bullet didn't go a little bit lower otherwise your life would have really been at risk."  
  
"Thank you doctor! I'm glad he can leave soon." Said a very pleased Joey Jeremiah as he looked into his step-sons big eyes. "Don't worry Craig, everything is going to turn out alright."  
  
AND THAT'S ALL FOR NOW FOLKS. I hope you liked this chapter. Its just been touching base with everyone since the BAM happened, lol, anyways, keep the reviews coming! The more I get the faster the ideas come to me, the faster the story comes along. Well I gotta go, Ciao 4 now and keep reading!  
  
Prone2Disaster 


	14. It's Time For 'The Talk'

Chapter 14  
  
Paige sat at home waiting by the phone for information. The TV was on mute in front of her, all you could hear was the hum of the screen. Nobody else was home, it was Sunday morning. Her parents were out with Dylan at his hockey game but Paige refused to go. She needed to stay home just in case somebody called her because she had not spoken to Spinner, Ashley, or Craig since yesterday afternoon. Suddenly, the phone rang, startling her. She grabbed it quickly.  
  
"Hello!?"  
  
No answer  
  
"Hello? Is anybody there? Please tell me!" cried Paige, tears rolling down her face.  
  
"Paige,"  
  
"Spinner! Oh my god, how are you! Do you know what happened? I am so sorry about everything, did you..."  
  
"Paige! Let me talk!"  
  
"Sorry..."  
  
"Listen, I need to see you so we can talk this whole thing out."  
  
"Uhm...I know this is a dumb question, but what exactly do you want to discuss?" Said Paige, hoping ever so hard that he did not know about her relationship with Craig.  
  
"Paige, you know perfectly well!"  
  
"Just tell me!"  
  
"You ditched my at Wonderland, almost got yourself killed,"  
  
"Thank goodness that's it huh?" Said Paige innocently.  
  
"Oh, and I forgot to mention Craig."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"You, me, Craig and Ashley at Ashley's house in 20 minutes, be there" And at that he hung up. He knew, he knew all about the love of Paige's life. What was she going to do? Ding Dong Paige heard the doorbell as she was climbing up the stairs. She didn't really feel like talking to anybody but she was curious to see who was there. She jumped onto the landing and slowly made her way to the wooden door. She decided it was best to be safe so she put the chain on and opened up the entrance halls door.  
  
"Paige," Said a familiar voice.  
  
"CRAIG!" Paige slammed the door, took of the chain and opened it back up as quickly as she could, she jumped on Craig and started crying, she just couldn't hold it back.  
  
"Relax sweetie, calm down."  
  
"I'm sorry," said Paige between muffled sobs, "It's just I've been so worried and just..." She couldn't keep talking, she practically couldn't breathe.  
  
"Calm down" Comforted Craig, with her on him, he went to the couch, put her down and sat beside her. "Paige, Spin called me, he said he called you too, I was on my way over to Ash's house now but first we need to clear some things up."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like what we're going to say."  
  
"Oh, well I think we should tell them the truth...don't you? I mean we've lied long enough and I love you, we should be together and they should know that."  
  
"I agree. Ok, now that that is clarified, walk with me to her place?"  
  
"Yeah, let me just grab a sweater."  
  
Paige went upstairs, grabbed a green sweater, put on some makeup, and made her way back down to Craig.  
  
"Ready to go?"  
  
"Sure..."  
  
Both teens walked down the sidewalk, heads down, just thinking. Eventually they found themselves on Ashley's doorstep. Craig was about to knock when the door opened up. It was Toby.  
  
"In the den," he said in a monotone voice. He then walked up the stairs and slammed the door.  
  
"What's his problem..." Mumbled Paige  
  
Both Craig and Paige took a seat on the familiar, comfy couches that they were so used to.  
  
Ashley walked in, sat down on the couch facing them, next Spinner walked in and did the same. They looked at Paige and Craig expectantly.  
  
Uh oh, here comes the hard part. Anyways, I hope you liked the Chapter. REVIEW REVIEW because like I've said before, the more reviews I get, especially reviews with ideas, the faster the chapters come. Thanks! Bye! 


	15. The White Room

Chapter 15  
  
Manny sat all alone in a white room, with nothing but a light, a table and 2 chairs. She couldn't take it. Being in the interrogation room was giving her the creeps. She wanted her mother, father, or even just a friend. She was just sitting their, drowning in sorrow because she realized she had been very stupid. While staring off into space, a female officer walked in and sat down in front of Manny.  
  
"Manuella?"  
  
"It's Manny." She corrected.  
  
"Ok, Manny, do you know why you're here?"  
  
"Isn't it obvious, because I was in idiot!"  
  
"Well, I'm just here to ask a couple questions, Is that ok with you?" Asked the officer in a kind, trusting voice.  
  
"Where are my parents?"  
  
"Outside, but before you see them I need to ask you some things."  
  
"I want to see them!" And before the lady could grab her she ran to the door. It was locked of course, but she struggled with the doorknob anyways.  
  
"Manny, sit," she said sternly, "You can see your parents once we're done here. Reluctantly and frankly extremely annoyed Manny sat down and stared at the officer.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Ok, this is the thing, my name is Carla, you're here because you tried to kill both Craig Manning and Paige Michealchuck."  
  
"I didn't try to kill them!" "Alright, can you please justify that statement to me?"  
  
"I just, we just..." How could she phrase this. Just blurt out she knew they'd been cheating on their partners and she wanted proof so that she could blackmail them? S'pose that's the only way. "Well Officer Carla, basically, Craig has a girlfriend, Paige has a boyfriend, both of them we're romantically involved, basically they were cheating on Ashley and Kendra's brother Spinner. I guess we figured, if we had some you know, supporting evidence, pictures in this case, we could blackmail them into doing what we wanted."  
  
"Doesn't sound like the nicest thing to do, don't you agree?"  
  
"Like I said, I was stupid, I can't go back on it now, it's all my fault." She put her into her hands and sobbed. She had to let it out, she just needed to clean her slate, the whole situation was horrible.  
  
"Manny, I understand how you feel right now, but the sooner we finish these questions, the sooner you can see your parents."  
  
"Ok, I'm fine." Said the distressed girl, as she wiped her tears.  
  
"Alright, thank you. Now, you've told me your motive for pulling out the gun, but can you please tell me where you got it from and what exactly happened at the park?" Manny replied. She told Officer Carla everything, by the end of the story she was yet again in tears.  
  
"Thank you Manny, I'm going to go talk to the person in charge of this case, and I'll see what will happen to you. You will be notified soon enough." At that, she walked out of the bright room and left Manny sitting there staring at the ceiling, try to clear her mind of the horrible events that took place just yesterday.  
  
Ok everyone, I know this chapter is short but I just wanted to focus on Manny. As for Kendra, im not really going to discuss her experience, lets just say its similar to that of Manny's. Next chapter, ill get back to Paige, Craig, Spinner and Ashley. Thanks for reading and all the reviews! Bye! 


	16. Face The Music

Chapter 16  
  
"Can I have some water?" Asked a very antsy Craig.  
  
"Uh No" Said Ashley looking straight into his eyes.  
  
"Fine, whatever"  
  
The 4 teens sat at Ashley's house waiting. Waiting for somebody to start discussing the main issue at hand. Paige volunteered.  
  
"Can I just start by saying this is dumb? We all obviously know the story so why discuss it?" This of course was the complete wrong thing to say. Ashley blew up.  
  
"How can you say that? You stole my freaking boyfriend you slut! I mean everything was going fine and BAM you take him. I should have seen this coming...Oh my god, that day when we found you in the washroom, you two hooked up didn't you!?"  
  
"Well, not exactly," interjected Craig, "We had started seeing each other earlier on. We had just decided to sneak off that particular lunch hour." Ashley gave him an icy cold stare.  
  
"OK, this is the thing, I thought I was in love with Paige, Ash thought she was in love with you Craig, apparently not. We just need to know some things. Why and when?" Questioned Spinner. Craig and Paige looked at each other. Craig realized it was he who would have to explain everything. After a long look at the floor, Craig began.  
  
"Well...uhm...well you see..." He just didn't know how to begin. "You know...ok, I don't know how to say this."  
  
"It's ok, just start slow" Said Paige with a comforting look into the love of her life's eyes. Ashley made a puking sound in the background. Paige ignored her.  
  
"Ok, well the thing is, do you by any chance remember when Ash I broke your plans, you know the reading me poetry ones, and uhm I told you I was going out with Joey?" Ashley Nodded, "Ok, and Spinner, do you remember when Paige ditched your spray cheese castle building suddenly?" At first Spinner looked confused, then he nodded his head in disappointment.  
  
"Well that's the night we went out, but let me add just as friends. Things got a little out of hand. And see then the next time we went to the club, well that's when things really got serious..."  
  
"Wait..." Interjected Spinner, "You slept with Paige! On your second date!?"  
  
"It's not a big deal," Said Craig quietly.  
  
"Not a big deal! How could you Paige! This is a huge deal! Thank god you're not pregnant! But holy crap, what the hell is wrong with both of you!" Yelled a very upset Gavin.  
  
"Ok, this doesn't seem to be going anywhere." Said Paige.  
  
"At least we know the facts." Replied Ashley.  
  
"Is there anything else both of you need to get out into the open?!" Yelled Spinner.  
  
"No! Nothing else! Can we please go?" Said Craig.  
  
"Fine, whatever." Ashley answered just as a tear rolled down her cheek. Craig felt really bad for her. He was very tempted to go to his ex- girlfriend and put his arm around her shoulders. Unfortunately, he really didn't have that right anymore, plus Spinner took over.  
  
"I think it's best if you both leave." Said Spinner in a low, angry voice. With that, Paige and Craig left. They both headed over to Paige's house. Once there, they went straight up to her bedroom. Craig sat on her bed, and Paige paced around the room.  
  
"That didn't go to well." Craig noted the sorrow in her voice.  
  
"I'm sorry it turned out this way, but I love you Paige"  
  
"I know, and I love you too." Paige sat down beside Craig. He put his arm around her shoulder, while she cried into his chest. Eventually Paige pulled away and said just one thing,  
  
"I love you Craig Manning and nobody and nothing will ever change that."  
  
Suddenly, the phone rang. Paige jumped up and got it.  
  
"Hello, Paige?  
  
"This is she..."  
  
"Miss, it is unfortunate that we have to say this to you, but your boyfriend, well, he killed himself this afternoon."  
  
Dun dun dun. Lol. Bad chapter, I know, but im kinda distracted. Sorry it took this long to update. I've been going camping and I will continue going so chapters will take a while to be written. Hope you kinda liked this one. Oh and id really like to thank you all for the reviews, they keep me going with my story! Please continue! Cya! prone2disaster 


End file.
